Broken souls
by Kowy
Summary: Story about Logan and Ororo.They've got problems with themselves.Then Logan is being kidnapped so he would become weapon x again and kill his friends. Will Ro be there to save his humanity? Please R&R.CHAPTER 4 !
1. Thinking

Disclaimer:Wolverine is mine.   
  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
  
Authors note:Some reviews,please? ;) Maybe it will be romantic story one day...  
  
2nd Disclaimer:I lied. I don't own nothing. But one day...buahahaha!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It was autumn. The soft breeze was caring the unspoken stories of the past summer. The trees were painted in the colors of the life- red, yellow and full orange. Day was soft, quiet and full of pure peace. There were no birds- they've all gone to the Africa- the only place were they could feel absolutely free.  
  
She was sitting on the roof. She felt like she could touch the heaven and turn it around. And then she begun to fall. Right into the madness of the hell.  
  
Who am I to be who I am? Who am I to think what I think,to feel what I feel?   
  
I am nothing.  
  
However I feel that I should be someone special.  
  
Sometimes I hate them.For what they did to me. For what they didn't.   
  
I am keep telling myself:"I am more than them. When I see them-I know. I can do so many things. I can talk to Mother Nature.I can feel it with myself.I feel Her hearth,Her spirit,Her soul.Yes, I can talk to Her.I can ask her questions and She will always answer. Because I am Her child. I can't control Her,no, nobody can. But I am the only one she listens to. And only I can request.  
  
And they can only kill Her, hurt Her...And they should pay.  
  
The wind was playing in her white, long hair. It was whispering to her lulling her. Like a sister.   
  
But that's not true. It isn't their fault. It's just me. I'm not a goddess. It is not my time. But I am so alone. Why are you talking to me? Why are you asking me for things I can't do? And they are looking at me with those cold eyes.Like if they would like me to be dead. It is sometimes hard to live. What are you expecting of me?I'm not your goddess.And I won't be.I won't be.  
  
You gave me life.  
  
You made me free.  
  
You gave me heart.  
  
Is it the way I should feel?  
  
I want rain-you're crying.  
  
I want blood-you're dying.  
  
I want life-you're saving.  
  
I want hope-you're praying.  
  
Forgive me for what I am.  
  
Earth.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm a fucking coward. I shouldn't be here, with all those people. With people who care for each other, who are best friends, who can always depend on somebody. Who sometimes need to depend on somebody.'Cause they cannot depend on me. And yes, I'm nothin' more than a coward.I'm not able to finish it all. Sometimes it's like I shouldn't say "Win some, loose some". It should be "Kill some,loose some". Let's just face it- I'm an animal. Everybody thinks that. I think that. 'Cause, hell, it is true.  
  
Everyday I'm trying to be careful, but I'm always faling. I'm always hurting somebody.Always. Maybe that's just nature. Maybe I am here to do my job and die. To kill. That's why I was the perfect weapon. Not because of my healing factor and strenght. Because I'm a perfect hunter. Perfect killer. And maybe Stryker was right. I should do what I'm supposed to do.   
  
Do I like killing?  
  
The smell of blood.  
  
Hell, sometimes I do...  
  
When I'm fighting with Creed or soldiers...That's why I'm loosing it.That's why they can't help me.  
  
'Cause I like it.  
  
'Cause I like it?  
  
No.That can't be true.No.No,no,no...That's not the way things are...  
  
I'm not like him...  
  
I'm not like Creed...  
  
I'm not fuckin' Creed!!!  
  
And the smell of blood.  
  
So disarming.  
  
So sweet.  
  
So good...  
  
No!!! That's not true. Not true. That's not the way I feel!  
  
Please...  
  
I'm not...  
  
Let me go...  
  
After those years, let me go..  
  
I killed them.  
  
I had to.  
  
They made me.  
  
Those hundreds of people.They killed them.They,not me!  
  
But I have got the rage.  
  
And I have got the dreams.  
  
Of blood.  
  
Sweet.  
  
Blackness.  
  
I shouldn't be here.  
  
Help me.  
  
Somebody.   
  
Please.  
  
Help me.  
  
Please...  
  
please...  
  
please...  
  
It was autumn. The clouds were lazily sailing in the sky. Souls were broken. And birds were in Africa.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me if I should continue. I love reviews:)) They are better than...than...then Everything.Please. Feed the madman. 


	2. Wounded animal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Are you happy?! You made me cry...Buuu....  
  
Authors note: Thanks for reviews!!! Need more to breath...and write...;) See ya soon...I hope...  
  
Ororo was walking down the institute path.It was growing dark and air was becoming cold and unpleasant. Night would be very cold this time. Winter wind was coming. She was thinking about the sensations of the day- about her thoughts and the situation between her and team. Everything seemed to be just all right. They were the same people she used to laugh with, share secrets and pains.Leafs started to fall off the trees.The scenery was soft and peaceful. As she was sensing the right cycle of the nature, she was becoming more peaceful as well. Maybe everything in her life was just fine? Maybe it was just one of those times when everybody feels down?  
  
She was contemplaitng the trees when she saw something. Someone was curled up behind the tree.  
  
Could it be a mutant searching for something?Maybe he was another run away? She couldn't tell, but she knew something for sure-she wouldn't leave him here.  
  
She started to walk to him, although she didn't want to scare him away.When she was few feets from him, she saw who it was. But what was he doing here?It made no sense...And why was he looking so terrible? She started to walk faster and finally kneel in front of him.He didn't look at her.  
  
"Leave me alone" his voice was gruff and tired.  
  
"But, Logan, what are you doing here? Your going to freeze..." she couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. She only didn't know what. She tried to grab his hand but he moved it back abtrully.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled.  
  
"Logan, please, tell me what happened, so I can try to help you..."  
  
He didn't look at her, but he could still feel her presence. She smelled good. She was warm and sweet...Sweet as...as...metal.Metallic liquid...long vires and tubes...Faces...so cold...and hot, sweet blood...his blood...He looked at his hands, they were covered in something red...Was it blood? But how? Not here, once more, impossible...  
  
"No!!!" She jumped back as he screamed. She didn't know what to do. He was panically shaking and looking at his hands.Was it one of his flashbacks?What to do?  
  
"Take it off! Take it off!" He was trying to clean his hands from something, but there wasn't anything at them.She was trying to think of something that would help him. Finally she moved to him as fast as she could and hugged him strongly so he wouldn't hurt her. She tried to calm him, although he was still shaking and pulling her away.  
  
"Logan, everything is ok. Your hands are all right. Your here, near the mansion.Your safe. Just please calm Logan. Everything will be ok. Ok."  
  
He started to relax. He stopped fighing her. She was a little bit suprised. In fact, hewas now the one who was holding her. Like a frighten child. He started to whimper in her arms. Like a wounded animal.  
  
"Please, I don't want to kill them once more. I don't want to. Not once more. They are dead. Dead...I know...have to...don't...fast enought...already death...don't leave me...It's so cold...so cold...I'll die...let me die...please, let me die..."  
  
What did they do to this man?! Could it be one of his memories? Memories of training? What kind of training?  
  
"It's Storm Logan.Your not there, your with me...you don't have to kill no more...Your safe...And I won't leave you.I won't leave you."  
  
The minutes seemed to be hours for her. Finally he calmed down. Night was quiet.She was still holding him. She wouldn't let this man now. He needed her. Maybe more than she needed her.  
  
They feel asleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? Thank you so much for reviews.I'm wating for more....:P 


	3. Frightened child, wounded animal

Disclaimer: This the last time I'm saying it, 'cause it hurts people! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Happy?  
  
Authors note: Thank you, thank you so much for so many reviews. I would like to apologize for my grammar, I know it sucks, but I'm still workin' on it.:)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Frightened child, wounded animal  
  
___________________________________________  
  
She was sitting near the computer, when she sensed it. She has been waiting for so long...She got up and went to the second room, where her master stood. It was always suprising her, how a person in his age could have so many strenght to fight.He was waiting for her. It seemed like if he somehow knew what she was going to say. She waited for few seconds, and took a big breath, then started to talk, trying to hide her emotions, her excitement.  
  
"Sir. It's the time."  
  
He turned around to see her.She wasn't sure if he was smiling.  
  
"At last. Tell the others."  
  
She started to walk out of the room, when he stopped her.  
  
" And remember to tell them, that this time we're going to win this battle."  
  
He watched the young woman going out.  
  
" And not only battle" he said to himself "The whole war, my old friend. The whole war"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
He was watching her intensely. He couldn't say anything, so he was just staring at her. As she was making coffee, eating breakfast,sitting near the table.He wasn't even sure what to say. Once again he was a coward. He probably frightened this woman, maybe nearly killed her. That wasn't doing any good now. Especially when he realized that she had to spend a night under the tree, because of him.So he just stood there, not knowing what to say.He finally started, feeling that this situation was a little bit uncomfortable. He knew, he was pathetic.  
  
"Storm, I'm sorry. I know I fucked it up, and I..."  
  
She looked at him for the first time since the morning.  
  
"Logan it's not your fault.I was trying to tell you that, but you just can't understand it. I'm not blaiming you, I just want to know what happened...I'm a friend. I want to help you."  
  
Why she couldn't just admit that it was his fault? She was just doing things more tangled.He was just going to say that he was just fine, when he heared that. That strange voice.But what was the most amazing was that he heared himself. Like if somebody was talking in his mind, using the telepathy, and using his voice.  
  
~Hello Logan. Missed me? 'Cause I missed ya. Heh, you don't have fucking idea how much.~  
  
He was trying to say to himself that it wasn't possible, but still it was happening.  
  
~Now, don't ya tell me that ya don't wanna play a little bit. Don't ya remember how funny was that? How sweet was that? Of course ya don't, 'Cause ya tried to forget about it! But it is useless!And I'm going to have fun! With or without ya, bub.Heh.Welcome home~  
  
He suddenly run out of the kitchen. Straight into the woods. She was shocked.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"We're not going to take that sissy, are we?"   
  
Quicksilver looked at Creed with disgust.  
  
"At last I'm not looking and acting like some kind of fucking animal"  
  
Creed stood up from his chair impetuously.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"Gentelman, please" Magneto didn't even look at them " Our telepath need some peace to do her job"  
  
Then he looked toward young women, sitting next to him.  
  
"How are you doing Pythia?"  
  
"Give me some time. Human mind is not a computer.I have to do it carefully.But everything is going to be just fine. I just need some time..."  
  
Creed looked at her.  
  
"Human mind" He said with irony "I hope I'll see him soon" He smiled.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
He was running as fast as he could.\What the hell is wrong with me?!\ he thought \ Yesterday those flashes, today- nothin' special, I just hear my voice inside of my head, but it's not my voice. I'm fuckin' nuts!\ He was trying to run to the end of the forest, as far, as it was possible, when heheard that. He heard shots. He stopped in a second, and started toward the mansion, somethin' wrong was going on.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Quicksilver was throwed back by the red blast,and then ended on a nearest tree.He got up as fast as he could, and started to run toward Jean Grey, who was now fighting with Toad.In the corner of the eye he could see Creed smashing Cyclops in the stomach.\Good\ he looked at young man hardly trying not to fall to his knees \He deserved that\. He started to run faster.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
He stopped. In front of him stood young, beautiful woman. She was looking straight into his eyes. And her eyes were so dark,red and...sweet.In a moment he forgot about the mansion, he forgot about the shots, about the dreams, about the world. Literally.   
  
"Hello Logan. Can you help me? I can't find the way."   
  
She was coming closer, and closer, until she was standing so near, that he could feel her breath.  
  
"Way to where?" he asked, still watching her intensely.  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Way to your mind"  
  
Blackness cowered him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know it is very short, and I'm sorry it took me so long.  
  
I hope ya liked it. And I'm waiting for reviews, so please, click on  
  
the button below (Submit Review), and...submit review!:P Please :) 


	4. Damaged

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. As always.  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took me so long, but as I have my little holiday, I'll have time for writing next chapters. I'd like to now if you like this one. Enjoy.  
  
"Have you ever been to place that seems to be so familiar that you could swear you know it like your pocket, but so distant and untouchable at the same time? That's so marvelous that it seems to fall into pieces by slightest touch, but so hard and devilish that you can feel death with every single breath? When sky and earth is in red and purple, and you can get lost in the pure air? So you wish you could live forever and die in a moment? That's how human mind looks like. Scary, isn't it?"  
  
"No difference."  
  
Magneto looked at Pythia who were sitting at the next seat.Plane was slowly reaching its target-their base,laboratory and home, although they never called it like that.  
  
"You said you're not done with him yet, so end it. I have to see the results as fast as I can.You know it"  
  
She tried to look at him with disgust, but ended not looking at him at all. She couldn't admit that sometimes she hated this man. Even with his believings and honor, he could be so cruel. In fact, she was feeling anger everytime he was giving her commands lately. They all had something to do with this stranger, this Logan. She was even more angry when she started to feel his feelings, get to now his past and present life, understand him. She couldn't fight the feeling that they were killing this man making him what he used to be in the past. And that she was the assassin in white gloves-again.She needed to talk to him at least.Even if it was scaring her even more.  
  
"Are you there?" he looked at her with unexpected exaltation.  
  
"Yeah. You've got the cage prepared?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
He smiled slighty   
  
"I know it's hard for you, but remember about our purpose. We're fighting for thousands of people. That's why we have to kill those few. To save the rest. It wasn't easier earlier, it isn't easier now. And it shouldn't be. It's natural"  
  
"You're saying that killing is natural?"  
  
" I'm saying that when we try to save the majority, the minority has to pay. Do you understand than?"  
  
She didn't.  
  
"Yes. He'll be yours"  
  
She wasn't sure if she said he'll be yours or hell be yours.In fact, she couldn't see the difference between them.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She didn't hear that. She was coming into Logan's mind. Again.  
  
The sky was becoming red once again. She was amazed how human mind could adjust itself for telepathic mind. She wasn't sure if the minds look was made by her powers, or by mind itself, but she was sure that it was something unimaginable. Especially the way you could live in somebodys or your own mind. The way you could feel everything in there. Fascinating.  
  
But then that man was looking at her, directly into her eyes.He was fascinating as well-she could see he was confused, angry and somehow afraid, but still dare to look into her eyes. Not even looking at himself, standing next to her. She was sure that he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Listen carefully. I don't want to kill you, and I want to emphasize it, I don't want to kill you, but if you'll provoke me, I'll do it."  
  
He was looking at her with those dispassionate eyes.  
  
"We are in your mind. I'm a mutant, and my power makes it possible for you and me to be here, and in fact for you to be trapped here."  
  
/He is way too calm. What is he thinking?!/ she thought.  
  
"That doesn't mean you're be in some kind of coma. I'm not good at explaning some things.I'll just say that there is a way to release your 'dark' side" she tried to talk slowly, to make him feel that she's confident and strong, so he could do nothing to withstand her will.  
  
She knew she failed.  
  
"Which you heared before, and which is standing next to me"  
  
Then it happened. His movements were so fast and instinctive she couldn't see them coming. In the last second she blocked his nerves so he wouldn't rip her hearth off of her chest./It was to close/it was the only thing could think of in that moment.He was standing centimetres from her, his shining metal claws fully extended. Every single muscle tight, fighting the mental blockade she made. Only his face was released so he could talk. She wasn't sure if it was good idea, as she was scared to death only a minute ago. Literally.  
  
She couldn't find the words to explain what she was feeling. Expression on his face was unspeakable. It was a composition of anger,powerlessness,and awkwardness. Also she could say that he was terrified. She couldn't explain it. It was like time stopped for him in that single moment, never to return again. Fuck Creed but even Eric told her he was an animal. All he needed was loosing his chains, originally made by Charles Xavier,but it wasn't true. She knew parts of his past. She knew the man he tried to be for all those years, keeping his inner demons only inside, far from his friends, his teacher, his family. The man that now was in such deep pain because of her. Fighting for his dignity, fighting for his humanity. Loosing it again. Because of her mistakes. She let him fall to the ground. She shield him, so he would not make any move. That moment seemed to last forever, before he finally said it.  
  
"I won't let ya do that"  
  
She could feel the desperation in his voice. She also could feel her hearth braking.  
  
"You don't have a choice"  
  
He was still looking straight into her eyes, trying to find God knows what.  
  
"So ya better kill me"  
  
The tension beetwen them was unbearable.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Ya fucking have to!!! I swear, if you do, I'll kill ya!!!!  
  
"You won't"  
  
"Kill me"  
  
"I'm sorry Logan"  
  
She turned around, trying to fight the urge to cry, and conectrate.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
She thought she won't be able to say it, but the words came somehow automatically.  
  
"To kill the X-men"  
  
She could see his expression. She could feel his feelings, so strong, she couldn't blocked them. The flashes of the institute, of his friends. Of love, hate, desire,care,trust. It was too much.  
  
"Please"  
  
She cut the link.  
  
She opened her eyes. Eric was sitting next to her. Plane was already empty, standing on the ground. After a moment she realised her face was cover in tears. She was crying all along. Magneto was looking at the cockpit, deep in his thoughts. He was thinking of what to tell her, so she would understand. So he wouldn't lost her. She was trembling with shock of what she did, unable to stand up. She gave him the look full of disgust, the one she should have gave him long time ago.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
He still was trying not to look at her, afraid of what he might see.  
  
"Listen Pythia..."  
  
"No, you listen you son of a bitch!" she felt the anger rising in her vains "I just sacrifised all of my believings! I made a man beg for death! It's not minority- it's a human. But now, because of me, I'm not sure if he would ever be a human again!"  
  
She slapped him in the face.  
  
" I hope you like saving the world. And I hope you'll be able to save yourself"  
  
She run off the plane. Eric saw her running to the base, and just for a moment thought, that maybe he was wrong. But there was nothing he could do to change things now.  
  
Reviews will be appreciated :] 


End file.
